voaudatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Voce D'oro
"I've built up a reputation for those with a listening ear that pictures me something despicable. That is a sacrifice I accept in my pursuit to do the right thing, not for me but for others." Voce D'oro's story began in a different realm all together but led to the ultimate result of the absolute truth. A truth brought together by the upbringing of the Anima Rider of the Sky and a single photo of Kari. Basic Information Voce D'oro, meaning Voice of Gold in Italian, is made with clarity with his aid but enigma in his nature. Largely independent he keeps his true intentions to himself largely but is exceptionally good at pointing out others' secrets and hiding his simultaneously. Regardless of this he lends his trust and skills to those that benefit them naturally, making him a reliable ally. Overall he is rather neutral to most of what goes on in life and focuses instead on his personal endeavors. From a past experience that left a scar in his timeline he wishes to join the mafia only to dismantle it from the inside. This is his primary goal and will not stop at anything to prove his end goal true and prove to gang allies that he can be perfectly trusted. Ensuring everyone's trust by doing what he can to ensure their cooperated success. The other important personal quest Voce wishes to fulfill regards his past. He lacks an understanding of his origins and true family, naturally making him a loner in his recent travels. Because of this he is already naturally experienced even at the age of 16, and has even bonded well with a strong ability tied to his soul. He left what he thought to be his parents at the age of 15 when this ability first came to be. Upon hearing this his parents mentioned their adoption of him to him and gave him a single photo that they were told to give to him if and when he mentioned anything of a bound ghost or evil spirit. He left the family farm the next morning to pursue answers to what happened in such short notice. There's something he can't answer specifically and that is where he comes from. He does not know who his real family is but over time has accumulated enough information to point him in the direction of the photo. He treasures this photo as it his is only lead to understanding who he is. The picture itself is only labeled as "Kari" and its contents are blurry as if taken at a distance but depict a female; white, also with blue eyes, blonde hair, and a height looking to be similar to Voce's. When asking around for her full identity people tell stories of a spectacular hero pulling off the impossible to aid those in need and vanquish evil, all talking about her success attributed to unwavering resolve. On the back of the photo is written in pen, "Rider of the Sky". Voce takes the point of resolve to heart and wields it with him, and attributes his successes to Kari's. Although he has fallen into the visage of a criminal due to what he does for the greater good, he feels it does not matter as his intentions mean good. Voce is inspired by what he hears of Kari and uses those stories to fulfill his resolve as he too hopes to satisfy his personal needs and give back to the world. True Backstory Voce shares his physical features, personal ties, inherent leadership, and the upbringing of and ability like Rider of the Sky along with much more to a not so coincidental degree with Kari. In a strange understanding of time and space, Voce is the first born child and son of Kari Frost with details of a father rather strange. Voce was born to Kari in an unconventional manner as he was simply "birthed" into life spontaneously following an altercation with Katya and her control over the world in everyone's natural dimension, thus genetically Voce's parents are Kari and Katya. Kari at first had no intention of raising a child that had anything to do with Katya, also frustrated further that Katya limited Kari to functionally sterile without her soul, and wished to give the baby boy off to parents in need of a child in a different dimension all together. As not to feel soulless and irresponsible, Kari wanted to give herself time to cope with the conflict and time for the child to grow old enough to understand her conflict. When she was ready Kari would seek out Voce and hope to discuss her side of the debacle and let Voce's now developed, adult mind help determine a solution between the two of them. Upon finding suitable parents in a dimension on a planet so vast, where eye color dictated class, she sent a courier who instructed the parents that the boy may one day in his late teens mention something about a "bound ghost" or "evil spirit" that he can control, and when he does so to give him a photo taken of her in the Aether that she gave them. When prompted as to if the boy had a name the courier said he was Voce D'oro, which back in the natural dimension Kari felt he would take after her. Little did Kari know that Voce would venture to seek her out on his own on an adventure that led him to the truth behind her, Katya, and both the abilities of Rider of the Sky and Sweet Dreams Requiem. Also did Kari not realize was that their shared eye color of blue would make Voce appear already out of place as a high class aristocratic boy on a farm in a middle class city area. Personality Voce may sound same in tone and inflection as Kari but the two have differences in obvious ways like age, accent, and gender. If anything Voce sounds like her as a young boy, except he speaks much more excitedly or upbeat as Kari speaks more solemnly and without expressing too much emotion. As mentioned for her this makes it easy to tell when she feels a certain way, but for Voce he is much better at hiding his feelings far away from interaction and even masking it with a different emotion all together. Voce is much more prideful than Kari and will often remark his disbelief when he or someone close to him knocks on death's door, then strategically planning how to successfully return them to a healthy, fully operational status. Voce's expression of disbelief is not that he expects him and those around him to know how to do their duties but rather in a manner as if it was against fate to die too early. In groups he speaks and acts to further the intentions of him and his allies' interest and simultaneously hides his personal life and true nature, while when only speaking to one person he's close to he tends to be more honest but will still only speak of himself when prompted or asked to. Voce is not very different when interacting with men or women but will still change his tactics depending on gender when finding answers, and will use his attractiveness to his advantage. In the sense of getting answers from women, especially since in most cases they are as young as him, he always feels guilty in his heart for breaking theirs no matter how much he can't express that without also compromising his goals. In a matter of impressing women to get answers Voce feels the task is simple given all of his advantages, the sole exception being one particular close friend, now his romantic partner, which he feels the roles reverse on him as she is the one impressing him. Grave injustice has plagued his life since childhood, so any example of it strikes a sensitive nerve in Voce. He will not tolerate acts of injustice and often prioritizes enemies that practice in such. Sometimes those who finally meet judgement by his hand may not just be killed, but over killed. More of that nature is not so much emotional rush or adrenaline but rather doing the world a favor when no one could for him, that being said Voce is not a violent nor gruesome person. Because of this event Voce respects those that fight along his side as those who help him should be helped in return as he believes this is what keeps people alive. One of the many ways Voce gives back to the world is possibly his favorite way of doing so, and that is with music. While Voce is a bard he is not one to sing typical battle ballads one might expect from hearing the title "bard". Instead Voce loves playing the piano just like Kari, but unlike her his favorite musical instruments are many different kinds of guitars. Bass guitars, acoustic guitars, and amp-utilizing electric guitars all alike. In necessary times Voce can sing and play softer and more melodic music, but ultimately prefers to rock out and give people music that they'll remember him for and think about in happier times. What the song is doesn't matter, it just has to sound good and do its job effectively. Appearance Voce D'oro in his world lives in a society where eye color plays the role of what skin color had done long ago in Kari's world, and the Frost bloodline's ultra blue eyes are the most elite high class as one could get. Voce resembles Kari in more than just eye color and size yet the only aspect of Katya that he resembles is his facial structure and visible cheekbones. He and Kari share the same height and while she is more muscular and fit for the military work she does Voce is much more slender and often called a "pretty boy". Also because of his facial structure Voce may seem older than he actually is, making him seem more mature in nature. Despite his upbringing in a humble farm seemingly out of place with his eyes Voce now dresses to camouflage into his high class eye color. He wears a fine deep blue dress shirt only buttoned up to his sternum, black slacks, a golden yellow pair of dress shoes, a leather belt with many pouches, vials, and flasks for any of his immediate needs, and three pure gold bracelet cuffs; one on his right arm and two on his left. In colder areas Voce wears a large trench/duster leather jacket with Katya's jacket collar feathers that is reversible; one side of the jacket is a golden yellow and the other a bluish purple. The ends of the sleeves on either side are painted gold. Lastly on his ears Voce wears simple aquamarine colored bead earrings. Quotes "I may not constitute the embodiment of valor, but I still fight on as much as anyone else would in my position. I have my own directives and my own burdens I must deal with but I will still lead on in our quarrels. I will be your aid to receive, shoulder to lean on, and listening ear even as I am held by my own chains. I will show us a path to our own resolve; I, Voce D'oro, will break away from my fate!" "When despair beckons you, stand up against the world! Only ask and I will light your path." - to Sol Trivia * Voce has the second fastest land vehicle top speed record of anyone in World Zero and beyond at 420 kph (261 mph) in a 1997 Mazda RX-7 FD3S * Living in a life where a keen eye is helpful and taking after Kari's days as a defense attorney, Voce is highly perceptive and can read people's true motives like a book * Voce has a reputation in his love life as a heart breaker in his pursuit of knowledge, some intentional and some begrudgingly 'Gallery' ' NewVoce.png|Voce in his Improved Trenchcoat, Reversible to Show the Two Colors Present This is Requiem.png|Voce and Rider of the Sky, in concept ' Related Music Category:Other Characters Category:Primordial Paths Realm